


Roguish Nights

by CommanderKats



Series: An Inquisitor and Her Rogue [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Large Cock, Lust at First Sight, Magic Fingers, Moaning, One Shot, Oral Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: After countless lonely nights Kenna gets just a taste of what Varric Tethras has to offer but its nearly not enough and they are left with some unfinished business.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras
Series: An Inquisitor and Her Rogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589230
Kudos: 53





	Roguish Nights

The camp was quiet as Kenna sat next to the fire listening to the others sleep, this had become somewhat of a ritual she did, stay awake until they were all well and asleep. Sure there were a couple of sentries out in the trees, walking and watching the perimeter, at the center of camp though it was only her. Bull snored loud enough to scare pretty much anything away and occasionally you could hear a grumble from Dorian, probably because he was getting rolled over on though that was his choice to share a tent with Bull. Before their relationship had begun he shared one with her, now she shared one with Varric.  


A shadow crossed the firelight and Kenna was quick to grab her staff, standing and whispering the beginnings of a spell, “Easy, it’s just me.” Varric’s voice broke through the battle ready haze. “I’m suddenly really glad were on the same team.” He chuckled, sitting down next to her, close enough she could feel his body heat.  


“What are you doing awake?” Kenna asked trying to sound casual but she wasn’t used to this, normally no one bothered her during her watch.  


He shrugged, “Couldn’t really sleep.” Kenna became very aware of the heat coming from him, the fire doing nothing compared to Varric and to the fire he seemed to set off in her.  


They were both silent as the night passed, it was strange not to hear Varric’s voice telling some tale, weaving in the truth and what wasn’t real. His silence was more intriguing than his words ever were and Kenna found herself stealing glances at him. He sat quietly in the same spot he had parked himself in, he didn’t move, didn’t look her way, nothing. He just seemed to watch the fire or the stars and for some reason that perversely turned her on.  


The fire burned low and Kenna figured it was time for her to go to sleep, normally she waited until dawn barely touched the horizon but not this time. She wanted some comfort before the rest of her long day started and she did understand part of her long days were her fault, she cared too much for those around her not to see to their personal care. Standing up she dusted herself off, feeling Varric’s eyes on her.  


“I think I’m heading to bed.” Kenna started, “You’re more than welcome to join me.” When she said it she thought nothing of it since they shared a tent but now as she thought about them it clearly sounded like an invitation to her bed.  


Varric smiled, making his face even more handsome than it was just moments before, “I’ll be there soon just want to make sure the fire goes out.”  


Kenna nodded and went to the tent, a part of her wanted to turn around and sit back down next to him. There was something very comforting about having Varric that close. Sure lately their friendship had grown closer with spending so much time together, especially spending time with Bull and Dorian and their budding romance. Kenna just guessed it was inevitable that she’d feel something for Varric even though he wasn’t exactly single.  


The tent was quiet as she stepped inside, closing the flaps behind her as she began to take off her boots and armor. It was one of the most relaxing parts of her day, shedding the weight of the world from her shoulders. Sometimes if she looked hard enough at her gear she could almost see it although she was sure it was her eyes that played tricks on her. Her mat lay on the ground, blankets piled in a heap on top of it. She climbed under them, settling herself as best as possible on the mat.  


Closing her eyes she listened to the world around her, to Bull and Dorian’s matched breathing in the tent near hers, to the near silent footsteps of a sentry walking close by, to Varric’s steady breathing as he made his way towards the tent. She could almost feel it as he grew closer to the closed flaps, her heart pounding with each step. Trying to stop herself only seemed to make it worse, her body flushing with desire and need. It had been far too long since she had been with anyone and with this sudden desire around Varric it became much more noticeable.  


The flaps opened and shut, the rope tightening as Varric knotted them before moving closer to his mat. His clothes rustled as he took off what little armor he wore and his boots before he laid down on his mat. Kenna became acutely aware of where he was laying near her, unlike every other night that they had shared this same tent. A heat that Kenna couldn’t exactly prove wasn’t her magic seemed to heat the small tent.  


Trying not to be obvious Kenna rolled over and glanced at Varric, his bare chest shown in all its glory, his blanket pushed down hear his stomach. She swallowed hard and tried her best to hide her desire but something she felt like she was failing at. One strong hand laid across his bare chest, his thumb gently rubbing the skin under it and Kenna did her best not to moan, wishing she was the skin under his touch.  


She knew she should roll back over and just go to sleep, this wasn’t something she needed to explore but her body had other ideas. Dressed in nothing but her underclothes, which happened to be very see through at the right angle, she let her blankets fall away from her shoulder, still pretending to be asleep. By the ruffle of the pillow she knew he turned towards her, the blanket adjusting as his body now faced her. Every so softly she felt the tug of her blankets lift and put back into place, fingers grazing skin as they moved along the blanket.  


Then Varric sighed.  


To Kenna it was the most erotic noise she had ever heard and sent her body into a puddle of mess, her core hotter than it’s ever been. Everything in her wanted Varric, everything in her craved him but she didn’t quite know how to get what she wanted. His hand stayed on her shoulder, on her soft skin as his fingers gently caressed. Not being able to help herself a moan escaped, soft and sleepy as his touched grew firmer.  


It felt like heaven, like everything Kenna had ever wanted. Without thinking she opened her eyes and looked into Varric’s whiskey colored ones, his face closer than she expected and still continuing the thoughtless path Kenna leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were firm until he yielded to her, becoming more possessive with each kiss, his tongue persuading itself into her mouth. Not helping herself she moaned into his mouth, deep and lustful as he devoured the moan and kiss.  


Kenna moved herself closer, arms thrown around his neck and a leg hitched over his hip as she settled against him, kissing him deeper. His tongue more skilled than she expected though how not when he could talk himself out of anything, it enticed her own, circling and flicking hers. It was driving her mad. One of his arms wrapped under her, a rough hand sprawled out under her clothes touching skin and burning his touch into it. The other hand traced dangerously close to her breast, with each caress making her breath hitch more as he continued to kiss her.  


Her body grinded against his and she could feel his growing manhood, hard and bigger than she was expecting but Varric seemed full of surprises right now. Finally his hand caressed the side of her breast and she moaned deeply, breaking away from the kiss as his full hand covered it. A wickedness came over those whiskey eyes before he moved his face lower, his tongue flicking over the nipple before his mouth wrapped around it.  


Varric sucked and squeezed, his tongue playing with her nipple all while she whitered hard against him. Kenna needed to feel him more, her hands roaming his firm muscle. It surprised her more as her hands moved around freely on how much Varric was made in perfection. Firm and solid under her as her hands moved down and cupped one his buttocks, a playful chuckle escaping his concentrated work. Her other hand found its way on his chest, fingers wrapping themselves in his chest hair as he began to suckle in earnest.  


Never before had Kenna came from just her breast being played with but she felt the familiar build, the wave growing higher and higher before his tongue flicked just right sending it cresting over. She bit down on the scream, not wanting the whole camp to hear, as her body grinded hard against Varric who seemed to be encouraging even more from her. He owned her body at the moment, body and soul, as he demanded another orgasm from her with the other breast and Kenna happily obliged.  


His hand drifted down as his mouth still wrapped sweetly on her breast, fingers featherlight against her hair before finding the jewel that nestled there. One rough finger toyed lightly with the jewel as his tongue continued to do wonders on her nipple and she felt the wave coming again, stronger and more fierce than the last one. Higher and higher as finger and tongue worked together, Varric pushed a single finger into her heated core and everything crested. This time Varric quieted the scream with a kiss, his mouth taking possession of everything as Kenna gave it all to him.  


Slowly Varric brought her back down, his fingers becoming featherlight again as he pulled it away and swirled the jewel for just a little more pleasure before pulling it away altogether. He still kissed her though this time with less demanding passion but still just as much meaning, he wasn’t stoking the fire as much as keeping it a flame. “Sleep Kenna.” His voice vibrating against her as she curled herself into him and closed her eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


They hadn’t talked about that night although Kenna was certain that he remembered by the way he seemed to watch her. There was a fire in his eyes, a heated stare that she found herself growing warm to. She very much remembered that night, more clearly with each passing memory of it and found herself restless at night when not next to Varric. They haven’t been out on a mission since that night which almost seemed strange in itself. She was nearly begging for one of those nights to see where things might lead.  


It seemed too warm in her tower, too warm and too lonely, something that was happening more often than not. Kenna had watched some of the romances that happened around her and she was happy and sad all at once. It wasn’t that she couldn’t find anyone it’s just she had one particular dwarf in mind, one that she stood watching in the dark of the hall.  


Varric was sitting at his table near the fireplace, the one she could find him at almost all the time. In truth she had no idea where he slept having never seen him leave that area before, then again she wasn’t around him all the time so there must be some place. It was what originally sparked her need to walk towards him but as she grew closer and he looked up, almost seeming to sense her the idea left her mind and the only thing that remained were memories of that night.  


“Inquisitor.” Varric spoke her title simply and it drove her insane, she wanted to hear her name on his lips again. It was rare that anyone called her anything but Inquisitor, he had called her Kenna and she wanted to hear it again.  


“Are you always here?” She asked, remembering her original idea.  


Varric chuckled, “Almost seems like it.” He leaned back ever so slightly in his chair, “What are you doing?”  


“Couldn’t sleep.” Kenna said coming to stand near him, close to the fire as she felt not only its heat but Varric’s too.  


“Anything I can help with?” He asked and Kenna could almost see the underlying question, she could near feel it against her skin just a vivid as the memories that flashed through her mind.  


“Maybe.” Kenna said playfully as she stepped within Varric’s space, his body pushed back against the chair as she leaned over him. “I think we have unfinished business between us Varric Tethras.”  


Her lips found his as her body hovered over him until strong arms pulled her crushing against him, her knees buckled but he held her firm. Quickly he took demand of the kiss and his magical tongue began to work wonders against her own. His hands firm against her as his tongue delved deeper, demanding more as Kenna moaned against him.  


Slithering from his kiss and touch Kenna slide down the length of Varric, her knees touching the stone floor under her as her face hovered near the large tent in his pants. She smiled as her hands slid up Varric’s thighs, watching his manhood twitch under its restriction. One hand cupped the length of it, surprised by the girth of it. Her body flushed with desire, centering at her core which was hot and ready.  


Carefully she untied his breeches, wiggling them down his hips as his manhood sprung free. To Kenna it was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen, two fistful high and thicker than she originally thought. Her mouth seemed to water as she wrapped one hand around the base, Varric hissing through his teeth as she began to stroke it. She wanted it desperately in her mouth, inside her in any form really but she couldn’t deny the appeal in watching him.  


Varric’s body seemed flushed in the firelight and Kenna ate it up, her desire spiking higher and higher before she even wrapped her lips around his manhood. Her hand stroked faster and watched Varric adjusting himself as his pleasure heightened, glad to have some effect on him. Licking her lips she leaned forward, needing to taste him as wetness dabbed the head of his manhood. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the salty goodness of him before wrapping her warm mouth fully around him.  


He moaned loudly and Kenna found herself doing the same. Her tongue swirled around his manhood as she sucked, her head bobbing along the length of him. One hand still wrapped around the base of his manhood, gently stroking as she sucked, the other hand reaching up and cupped his heavy balls. “Fuck.” He breathed placing his hand on top of her head as he raised his hips a little, “Good girl.”  


This time Kenna moaned deep on his manhood, his hand almost holding her still as he began to pump his hips a little more into her mouth, deeper and harder. Her body felt like molten fire of pleasure as it spiked through her with each thrust further into her mouth. The hand around his balls massaged again, a bit harder and Varric thrusted deep into her throat.  


Kenna sat back, almost gagging around his manhood as she pulled back and looked up at him. Her lips swollen from the thickness. His hand moved and cupped her cheek, his thumb playing on her numb lower lip. Her mouth dipped and wrapped itself around his thumb, his whiskey colored eyes focusing on her lips and Kenna couldn’t help groaning at it all. This man was driving her crazy and she wasn’t sure she could handle it though she desperately wanted to try.  


“Take your clothes off.” Varric spoke, his words rough with desire and Kenna stood obeyeing. Her nightgown slid off her shoulders, slithering down her body and pooling on the ground around her feet. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments under it. Varric smiled sending a shiver through her. “Lay down in front of the fire.”  


How had she never noticed the bear rug that laid in front of the fire? Had it always been there? She wondered for a brief moment before listening and laying down on the soft bear rug that stretched near the length of the fireplace. Varric stood from the chair, his manhood standing proud as he began to undress. Kenna watched, her breath coming quicker with each removal of clothing, her body hot and flushed.  


Varric knelt down by her knees, his body pressing against them as he slowly parted them with his hands then settling himself between them. His manhood grazed the warmth of her core and Kenna couldn’t help the way her hips bucked. He chuckled as he moved closer to her, his manhood rubbing across the jewel nestled in her core, leaning over very so slightly, “Kenna.” Her name like magic on his lips.  


She glanced down her stomach towards her core, watching as Varric stroked his manhood along her wet core. Her hips bucked again and she desperately wanted him inside her, “Please, Varric.” She begged, his name honey-sweet on her lips.  


A smile playfully tugged at his kissable lips as he held hard onto his manhood, rubbing it along her jewel once more before positioning himself at her core. He gently pressed against her, stretching her with each delicious inch. Kenna moaned, hitching her legs higher onto Varric’s hips as he pressed deeper into her. Whiskey eyes watched her as he removed his hand, placing them on either side of her and thrusting a little harder into her.  


Her world centered on Varric and the pleasure he brought with him. He pulled out a little before thrusting his manhood deeper into her. Kenna wrapped her arms around Varric pulling him closer and deeper into her legs near wrapped around the center of his back as he thrusted his balls against her. He held himself hard against her, leaning down he kissed her, his tongue taking possession of her mouth as his hips slowly began to thrust.  


Slowly and torturously Varric began to thrust faster and harder, his balls slapping against her ass as he pounded hard into her depths. Her mind focused on the pleasure, bright, hot and building as the world seemed to center on it. The faster he fucked her the higher the wave built, higher and higher than it had ever gone and Kenna knew she was doomed, the orgasm would kill her she was near certain. Though it’d be worth every second.  


Her scream broke the kiss only to be replaced by Varric’s hand as her orgasm peaked and crested, her body melting against his as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. His hand was warm against her mouth and the naughtiness of it all sent a near equal orgasm ripping through her. This time Kenna could feel Varric’s manhood hot and pulsing inside her, driving hard and further into her until she saw nothing but bright white stars. Another screaming moan shouted through her, still blocked by Varric’s hand as he slammed harder into her. His pace quickening until she was certain he swelled inside her, shooting himself balls deep.  


Kenna wasn’t sure how long they laid there, not until Varric moved his hand and slowly slid off of her and settled along the side of her. “Wasn’t expecting you to be that loud.” Varric said chuckling and Kenna blushed, “It’s pretty fucking hot.” He turned towards her, fingers brushing her ruffled hair from her face and stroking her cheek, “Maybe next time we’ll be somewhere someone won’t walk in on us.” He said laughing, leaning in to give her a lingering kiss.


End file.
